


[ART] Home

by mortmere



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: Home for the holidays, Home is where the heart is, Home is wherever I'm with you, Home sweet home - pick your cliché!





	[ART] Home

**Author's Note:**

> [This work was originally posted in the 2018 Starsky & Hutch Advent Calendar](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2018/calendar/?p=78)

[Larger version available in the original post in the Advent Calendar.](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2018/calendar/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/Home_by_Mortmere.jpg) 

**Author's Note:**

> You can enjoy this picture without this background info, but for those who haven't memorized every item in the guys' houses: the lamp, the record player, the bust, and the plant are from Venice Place; the couch with the Mexican blanket, the candle, and the pillow come from Starsky's house. Which of course means that they've moved in together.


End file.
